


Have No Fears

by daughterofdurinanddestiel



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, POV Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Rough Sex, Sex, Smart Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofdurinanddestiel/pseuds/daughterofdurinanddestiel
Summary: Vegeta is a high-powered lawyer and a grade-A jerk; afraid of being himself...until a new co-worker brings out the best and worst in him.





	Have No Fears

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say, AU, no powers, not aliens. Enjoy this bit of smut with a happy ending!

“Take off your clothes and shut the door.”--Buckcherry

 

“Are you...drunk?” Nappa Sanders asked, shocked.

Vegeta Blane tipped back his fifth shot of the night, alarming his co-workers. “Not yet,” he replied. Indeed he did appear almost completely sober. That man had an amazing tolerance for alcohol.

“What happened today, anyway?” his co-worker Raditz Kendrick asked, giving him a weird look. Vegeta rarely went out with the people he considered his subordinates. He was the son of Vegeta Blane III, the owner of Blane and Sons, Attorneys At Law. He was the superior of the three guys at the table with him, and he acted like it.

“None of your fucking business,” he snapped, tipping his head back. The bar was nice, upscale and dark. He should have easily been able to lose himself in alcohol and idiotic banter from his co-workers, but he could not get his mind off of the ultimatum his father had given him that afternoon. It was an impossible case to win.

“Look, we just want to help,” Ryan’s younger brother, Goku said gently. Goku was the youngest in the group by five years, and a junior attorney, but he had a lot of promise under that country bumpkin facade he had. He was the reason Vegeta’s father had given him the case from Hell.

“I don’t want your damn  _ help _ with anything, Kendrick,” he snapped at the taller man.

Goku shrugged, affable as anything. “Suit yourself.”

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better, at least your new client is hot,” Raditz told Vegeta.

Vegeta was representing a huge manufacturer of electronic equipment. They were being sued for millions because something they made for a rocket for NASA backfired. It was their fault, plain and simple. Not even Vegeta, the best lawyer in the city, could get them out of this jam. Bulma Capsule was the woman who ran the company, taking it over from her father. She was pin-up gorgeous and had been in the tabloids as a teen for her wild antics.

“Not interested,” Vegeta said.

“What?” Nappa said. “You’re joking. Right?”

Vegeta gave him a dark stare beneath his long black lashes. “When have you ever known me to joke?” Good question, and he knew everyone’s answer would be “never”. He was a serious, often rude man. Loyal to a fault, but most people missed even that good side of him because he was, for all intents and purposes, an asshole.

Nappa and Raditz had known him since college and were used to their friend’s disposition.

Goku had been introduced to Vegeta more recently, thanks to Raditz getting him in the door of their firm. Vegeta hated nepotism, which is what he saw this as. Vegeta might have been the fourth generation of Blanes to be in this firm, but that did not mean he had it easy. His father put him through the ringer on a daily basis to ensure that he was fit to take over in the coming years. So for Goku to just get right into the firm so easily pissed him off.

Goku was the complete antithesis of Vegeta, both outside and inside. The only things they had in common were dark hair and dark eyes. Goku was tall and strong, built like an Abercrombie model. He had wide eyes and an even wider smile. His disposition was like the weather in Los Angeles, bright and endlessly sunny.

He was fair and honest, even in court. He never lied or even exaggerated. And he was quickly becoming one of the best lawyers anyone had ever seen. He was Vegeta’s only real rival. Vegeta had never even had a rival before. He was that good. To feel threatened by this newbie made his hackles go up like a hissing cat.

Vegeta was tinier than Goku; Goku was 6’0” and Vegeta was only 5’9”, with sharp features and long-lashed dark eyes. He was handsome and had many women interested in him, despite his bad attitude, yet he had never gone on a date as far as anyone knew. The rumor was that he was so conceited the only person he would consent to date would be his clone.

“Hey, Goku, who’s that?” Raditz asked, breaking Vegeta’s train of thought. Everyone looked over to see a tall, willowy girl sitting at the bar, smiling at Goku.

“Oh, Chi-Chi.” He waved her over. “I knew her in college. Her father is a client of ours, Senator Oxford.”

Of course Vegeta knew the senator. He was one of the good guys, a bleeding heart liberal. They had represented his case against an illegal puppy mill and won. Or rather,  _ Goku _ had won. It looked like he had won more than a case with the way Chi-Chi was looking at him.

She was tall and slim, chic, and showing a lot of leg but looking very classy. When she came over and was introduced to everyone, she slid into the seat between Vegeta and Goku and leaned into the tall man with a gleam in her eyes, making him blush.

Vegeta abruptly shot out of his chair, ready to get out of there before those two started slobbering all over each other. He was pissed enough; he didn’t want to sit through that.

He heard Chi-Chi ask, “What’s with him?”

“He’s allergic to happiness and fun,” Nappa replied.

“I have to work in the morning, you idiot,” he called before leaving. Work, safe and predictable. A place where he was in charge and got respect. A way to make his mind silence the thoughts of Goku.

 

****

 

The next morning he was pulling his sleek black Camaro into the Capsule Corporation’s parking lot. He usually interviewed clients in his office, but he needed to go to them this time to see the part that had malfunctioned.

He was let in by a secretary and taken deep into the building to a comfortably furnished break area for the workers. There was a special lounge for the higher ups, which was where he was going to interview Bulma Capsule.

Before he knocked on the door, he heard two voices inside. One was shrill and whiny, making his head hurt already.

“...And then we were going at it, right in his car. His car needed a cleaning, by the way. Do you know what happened then?”

Another female voice laughed. “I can guess.”

“No, you can’t!” the first whined. “Because nothing happened! He was not impressed, he was not even half-hard! He told me he wasn’t interested. I’m not his type. His type! As far as I know, any man’s type is a girl on top of him in the backseat of a car!”

“Hey, calm down. So he wasn’t interested. Big deal. Plenty of guys will be,” the other woman said.

“It’s not that. First of all, I’ve had a crush on him for seven years. Second, it’s a natural body function to get turned on when you’re kissed like I kissed him! So I confronted him and you will never guess what he told me!”

Okay, this was getting ridiculous! He was not going to stand there while these two hens kept fucking clucking in there. He didn’t have all day!

He knocked loudly on the door and a beautiful girl with curly light hair opened it. This must be Bulma, the genius-slash-sex addict. She certainly was gorgeous.

“I’m Mr. Blane...your lawyer?” he said in response to her blank stare.

“Oh, I am so sorry! My friend had a bit of a crisis and I lost track of time. Come in, come in.” Shs stepped aside so he would have to brush against her ample breasts as he walked.

To his surprise, the girl with her was Chi-Chi Oxford, the girl who had been all over Goku the previous night. So Goku was either too stupid to know what to do with a girl or impotent.

Chi-Chi gave him a very odd look and stood up. “I’ll text you. You have to hear this later; I mean REALLY have to.” She left quickly, leaving both Vegeta and Bulma in confusion.

“So, since I did not come here to find out Goku Kendrick has a type, can we move this along, Ms. Capsule?” he asked, taking out his notepad to write down pertinent information.

He saw down and crossed one leg, straining his blue suit. He was completely unaware of how good looking he was, no matter how many people told him. He was too concerned with his job to care about his sex appeal, but he saw how Bulma was looking at him. She did not have a good poker face.

He began his routine questioning and that alone took over half an hour. He then asked to see the prototype of the part that they had given NASA. The workspace was nearly deserted but for a few engineers, and even they were too far away to hear anything.

He wasn’t very good with technology, but he knew enough to know that this device should not have malfunctioned. Not if it had really been built the same way as the prototype. “Ms. Capsule, you might have a prayer to get out of this not only with your company’s integrity intact, but with your bank account intact as well,” he commented.

Bulma’s soft hand touched his arm, and he felt her feeling his muscles beneath the fabric. “Thank you. Chi-Chi’s father recommended your firm as the best, so that’s why I hired you.”

“We are the best,” he said. He was not being conceited. He was simply stating a fact.

“She was really upset with Goku last night,” Bulma commented. “You know, we were friends in high school, he and I.”

His mouth opened, poised to ask questions, but he snapped it shut just in time. This was not the time to let his guard down. “Do I care?” he snapped. “Kendrick is nothing to me but a subordinate. His personal life is none of my business.”

Bulma cocked her head, smiling. “I warned Chi-Chi she wasn’t his type. Trust me, I know his type very well.”

“Again, please tell me why I should care?” Vegeta asked, crossing his arms.

“Because he wants you to,” Bulma said. “I said I knew his type, and I do. I’m looking at it right now.”

 

****

 

Goku Kendrick got by in life by his good looks, kind personality and fooling people into thinking he was some simpleton, when in fact he was quite shrewd. That’s how he won so many cases, because the opposition thought he was too stupid to be a good lawyer.

He was open and honest; kind and considerate. His heart was always on his sleeve, and he often got hurt because of it.

He remembered being thirteen and his big brother came home from college one weekend with two friends in tow. He had been unable to keep his eyes off of the slight, toned and deliciously sexy man who seemed to be the leader of the group.

The sharp planes of his face, the dark gleam in his eyes, even the way he wore his black hair in a sculpted spiky ’do transfixed Goku. His attitude was not a turn off. It rather gave Goku ideas and thoughts he had no idea were in his subconscious.

After that day, he found out who Vegeta was and made it his goal to be the best lawyer he could be; to impress the impassable man and get on his good side. Possibly in his bed as well. He had been working under Vegeta and his father for six months now, and Vegeta still didn’t pay him any attention except to call him names.

What would it take? He hated the term “gaydar”, but he could honestly tell that Vegeta swung his way, so how could he  _ actually _ get him to swing his way?

He felt bad for hurting Chi-Chi’s feelings, but what could he do? He didn’t want her, and he was sure plenty of straight men did want her. He hoped he could smooth things over somehow.

Work was slow that day and Vegeta Sr was out of the office for a conference, so he, Raditz and Nappa were goofing off a bit, playing music and cracking jokes.

That was when the door to the top floor--where the best lawyers had their offices--slammed open and Vegeta ( _ his _ Vegeta) strode in, unconsciously oozing sex appeal with every step.

“Hey, man, how’d it go with the Capsule Corp today?” Raditz asked him.

“Better than I could have expected. Now, please behave yourselves like the respectable lawyers you are before I fire each and every one of you.” His face was stone, but his eyes told a different story. Goku could tell there was something on his mind.

“Kendrick,” he said, his dark gaze fixing on Goku and making his body do things that were very inappropriate for the office. “I need to see you after work.” With that, he locked himself in his office for the rest of the day.

“Little brother, I think you’re in deep shit,” Raditz commented.

“Yeah, he looked pretty pissed. What did you do?” Nappa wondered.

It had to be about Chi-Chi. Damn it! Why hadn’t he just said he was too drunk? Not that he didn’t want her at all? Stupid, stupid, stupid! He felt like a fool, but he vowed that he would defend himself and her honor when Vegeta questioned him. He was sorry if she was offended, but not only was he gay, he was a nice guy. He’d never sleep with someone in the backseat of a car.

When his brother and Nappa left, Goku gathered his courage and knocked on Vegeta’s door, and he heard his raspy, sexy voice tell him to come in.

He was seated behind his desk, diplomas and awards framed on the wall behind him. He had discarded his jacket and tie by then, looking as casual as Goku had seen him in years. His face was set in a frown, and he looked deeply troubled as he told Goku to sit.

“Vegeta, if this is about Chi-Chi, let me explain, please,” Goku began, but Vegeta held up a hand to silence him.

“Ms. Capsule explained things to me today. I had no idea she knew you so well, Kendrick.”

“Oh. Oh, yes, we have been friends for years. That’s why it was unethical for me to represent her in this case,” Goku said.

Vegeta nodded absently as he stood up and walked around the desk, his gaze trained to the floor. “Kendrick, your family was...blue collar, let’s say. Your father probably never expected you or your brother to hold down professions like this, working with my family. Especially you, being as young and naive as you are. You really proved him wrong.”

“I did,” he agreed.

“I envy your upbringing. You had much more freedom than I did. Less pressure. My father wanted to make a miniature version of him, just like his father before him and so on. He wanted me to be just like him, and for many years I was just like him. I ignored my own feelings to be what he wanted of me,” Vegeta said.

Goku was very surprised to hear a speech like this from the most closed-off man he knew. He was about to reply when Vegeta started talking again.

“I was fine with that life. And then do you know what happened?” His voice rose an octave. “Do you have any idea what all of a sudden sent my fucking world spiraling out of control?”

Goku shook his head, feeling a bit apprehensive. What had happened? What exactly was his temperamental boss going to do to him. Firing him was one thing. With Vegeta’s influence, he could ruin him; ensure that he never got hired again.

“You!” Vegeta cried, saying that one word like a curse. “You showed up! You’re a nobody; a colleague’s little brother who used to hang around us like a leech! And yet here you come, winning cases and somehow making it to my level!”

Goku was shocked. “Wait, Vegeta, I hope you don’t think I came in here to show you up. That was never my intention, I swear!”

“Maybe not. But you did it nonetheless. You made me feel inadequate. Like I’m not fit to run this company. The worst of all…” Vegeta stopped, clenching his jaw. Whatever he had to say, it was going to be bad. “You woke up the fear in me.”

Goku stopped short. “Fear? Vegeta, you have no fear.”

“Yes, I do. Fear of my inadequacy. Fear of you.” His eyes bored into Goku’s, and Goku began to feel a pricking at the back of his neck, like the kind that people get just before they’re mauled by a rabid dog or shot in the head.

“What did I do? What can I do to make it better? Vegeta, I want...oh, never mind.” Goku blushed, looking down at his shoes.

“How the Hell do you sit here so calm?” Vegeta cried, pacing before him. “When every nerve in my body is singing, you sit here like you’re at the beach!”

“Do you know why I’m always so calm?” Goku asked. “It’s because I have no fears, not like you. I don’t let anything frighten me.”

Vegeta stopped pacing and gave him a glare. “No fears?” he scoffed. “Everyone has fears, you idiot. Don’t lie to me.”

Goku shook his head. “I’m not lying. Vegeta, I have never really been afraid of anything. And that’s your problem. You are afraid of who you are; of who you can be if you let yourself open up. You’re not some unfeeling machine, Vic. I know better than to believe that, even though Nappa and my brother do.” He stood up, towering over his boss. “Let your fears go. Tell me what you really feel; what has your nerves on edge.”

Vegeta went across his desk and placed his palms on the flat surface. “You want to know? You want me to be brave enough to tell you what you do to me?”

“That’s what I’m saying,” Goku said. He was torn. If Vegeta returned his feelings, it would be amazing. On the other hand, if he spewed more of his venom at him, it would break his heart.

“You frustrate me. With your laugh, that constant smile--even now--and your tireless enthusiasm, almost as if you were a wide-eyed child, but we both know better. You play a facade, hiding the man you really are. It drives me crazy! I don’t know if I want to slap you or--”

Goku widened his grin. “Or? Have no fears, remember?”

“Damn it!” Vegeta punched his desktop. “I never know whether I want to punch you or fuck you! There, are you happy now?”

Goku laughed, a sweet, happy sound. He knew he had to capitalize on this before Vegeta gathered his pride and built his walls back up.  He leaned over the desk and took Vegeta’s collar in one fist and pressed a warm kiss to Vegeta’s pouty lips.

Vegeta was immobile at first, and just as Goku was about to pull away he started to kiss him back, his mouth pressing and insistent against Goku’s.

Goku ran his tongue along the seam of Vegeta’s lips, asking for entrance, which Vegeta Gokued. Goku’s tongue began a slow but forceful exploration of Vegeta’s mouth. He reached up and gently touched the smooth, sharp planes of Vegeta’s face, as he had longed to do for years. Vegeta’s hands suddenly pushed him away, and he realized his moment of bliss must be up.

He felt a tug in his chest and tried to remain positive. After all, at least he got a kiss. Vegeta strode back around the desk to his side, pressing Goku between the edge of the redwood and his hot, surprisingly hard body.

He yanked him down by his tie, crushing him into another hard, hot kiss. Vegeta bit Goku’s bottom lip, making him moan. he put his hand in his dark hair and tugged hard, yanking Goku’s head back. Vegeta began to kiss along his strong jawline, down his neck, where he nipped gently at the soft flesh and then licked it to lessen the pain.

He chuckled darkly against Goku’s skin. “You’re quite expressive. I’m glad we’re alone.” His hands tugged on Goku’s tie again and began undoing it.

“Um, Vegeta... _ here _ ? Really?” Goku asked, shocked. He wasn’t a virgin, but never had he had sex in an office with his superior.

Vegeta pressed against him, rubbing himself against Goku’s thigh. Goku let out a gasp of surprise at the thick hardness he felt beneath those blue pants. “Yes. Right here. Right now. I have waited long enough, Kendrick.” He ran his hand over the growing length in Goku’s pants. “I’m going to fuck you till you can’t remember anything but my name.”

Goku let out an involuntary moan at the words, right before Vegeta tore his shirt, popping buttons and revealing his wide chest and chiseled abs. He felt scrutinized as Vegeta looked him over like he was a piece of art rather than a man.

Vegeta bent down and pressed his tongue flat against one of Goku’s pert nipples before he gently began to suck on it, sending shivers down Goku’s spine. He gently bit it, causing Goku to groan as a bolt of heat and pain went straight to his already throbbing dick.

Fair was fair, and he tore off Vegeta’s shirt, making the smaller man give a grin that could have made him come right then and there. Vegeta was fair-skinned, and it looked like he knew his way around a gym as well as Goku did. His muscles rippled, and rock-hard abs gave way to  a very trim waist, ending in a V going into his dress pants.

Vegeta’s hand went to his belt and he said, “On your knees, Kendrick. Now.”

Goku complied, saying, “You know, I have a first name.”

“And I’m going to silence that smart mouth of yours,” Vegeta replied, as he pushed his pants down, revealing a long, thick cock nestled in a bed of black hair. He grabbed a hank of Goku’s hair and pulled him forward, letting his hot mouth envelope his dick.

Goku tasted the hot saltiness of Vegeta’s precum as it was spread across his lips before he took the head in his mouth, tonguing the slit and then giving a hard suck. He took Vegeta inch by inch until he could feel the head hitting the back of his throat. Using one hand he started to massage his balls, keeping in time with his sucks on the hard cock in his mouth.

Vegeta groaned, tightening his grip in Goku’s hair. He held him still as he started to throat-fuck him, not too hard but more than Goku was used to as he struggled to keep up. He felt Vegeta stiffen his body before he came in thick spurts, filling Goku’s mouth and dripping down his chin.

He pulled Goku to his feet and licked his own seed from his mouth before tugging at Goku’s zipper to finally free his aching cock from its confines. Vegeta took a moment to rub it with a soft, manicured hand. Goku looked down and saw that Vegeta was still hard.

He squeezed Goku’s cock, massaging it and tugging, while licking at his nipples again. Goku felt himself start to buck in Vegeta’s hand, and as Vegeta started to bite down on his nipple again, he felt himself ready to release, but Vegeta tightened his grip on the base of his cock, giving him a dry orgasm.

“Hey, I let you finish,” he complained.

“Yeah, but I’m able to go again. I don’t know if you will be,” Vegeta said. “Besides, I intend on giving you an orgasm so big you won’t be able to come again for a week.” He turned Goku around, bending him over his desk, scattering pens and papers everywhere.

Goku felt the hard desk pressing into his stomach, but he didn’t mind. Vegeta squeezed his ass, and then lightly slapped each cheek, making Goku yelp. It hurt, but judging by how his cock twitched, it was also a turn on.

Vegeta positioned his legs and spread his cheeks. Goku was very surprised when he felt Vegeta’s hot tongue pressing against his hole. Rimming him for a moment, teasing him. Vegeta slipped his tongue inside, thrusting it in and out. Goku was so turned on he could barely make a sound. He thrust his ass back further, earning him another slap. Vegeta moved, and Goku then felt one finger push past his entrance, moving slowly and teasingly. That was quickly followed by a second finger, scissoring and stretching him. He added a third finger.

“Fuck, Vic, please,” he begged, gripping the edge of the desk.

“Please what?” Vegeta asked, as Goku felt the tip of his cock at his entrance.

“Please take me,” he said and as soon as those words were out of his mouth he felt a sharp, quick pain as all nine inches of Vegeta was pushed inside of him. “Fuck!”

Vegeta held one arm around Goku’s waist and his other hand gripped against his throat as he started a fast, steady rhythm. He was so thick, Goku felt like his hole was tearing as he rocked back to meet him, thrust for thrust.

“That’s it, submit to me,” Vegeta said in his ear, shoving him harder against the desk. “Tonight you are  _ mine _ .” He yanked Goku’s hips back, changing the angle so he hit his prostate straight on.

“Vegeta!” Goku cried, and suddenly the thrusting stopped and he was flipped onto his back, more on top of the desk.

“I want to watch you come,” Vegeta said, a wicked grin still on his face as he mercilessly thrust back inside again. As he thrust, he grabbed onto Goku’s cock and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

For minutes, all anyone could hear was skin on skin and Goku’s long, sexy moans. The two most eligible bachelors in the city, fucking in the office as if it were a porn film. Goku was almost embarrassed...if he wasn’t so turned on, that is.

Finally, his endurance had reached its end and he came hard and long, drenching himself and Vegeta’s hand in his seed as he gasped for breath.

Vegeta didn’t stop his onslaught in Goku’s ass, hitting his overstimulated prostate again and again until at last he released himself deep inside of Goku, claiming him.

Vegeta rolled off of Goku, leaning next to him on the desk and breathing hard. They were both silent and, when Goku started to speak, Vegeta silenced him with a kiss.

“Listen, I don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow, or the next day, but I do know that you got me to face my fears about who I am, and I thank you for that,” he said, caressing Goku’s face.

Goku smiled. “See? It’s a good thing to have no fears.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always appreciated! xoxo


End file.
